But CHAD is
by IveGotSonshine
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like swings, he doesn't miss Sonny Munroe, and he doesn't need to see her. But what about Chad?


I was walking along Spruce Street in summer afternoon. The sun was shining. I was on a weeklong shooting break and enjoying every minute of it. My "incognito" outfit was amazing-- though everything I do is pretty amazing, so that's no surprise. I had on a blue T-shirt from Villa Park (the local high school) and black shorts. My sunglasses covered my signature blue eyes and my hair was hidden under a Dodgers cap. I knew where I was going; I went there often on nice days like today. I was headed to Villa's local elementary school. They had the best swings.

No, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't like swings.

But _Chad_ loves them, more than anything else on gorgeous days like today.

I entered the play ground and walked past the monkey bars and sand boxes. Somewhere around the jungle gym my mind started to drift to Sonny. The Randoms had been on break the week before us, so it had been more than 10 days since I'd last seen her….not that I was counting. That's when I saw the girl. She had long dark hair that wasn't making my Sonny daydreams -- erm, I mean THOUGHTS-- better. Ugh. Man, now what can I do? I had been thinking about these swings all day. Well, this mystery girl wasn't going to keep _Chad_ from getting the quality peace and quiet he needed.

Well, this wouldn't be too hard; she had her back to me. All I had to do was keep my hat and glasses on, put my IPod in, and keep my back to her. Simple…though, it wasn't as simple as it would've been if she wasn't here.

But she was in all of her Sonny doppelganger glory, and there was nothing I could do about that.

I had been swinging for about ten minutes when I looked over at her. I had been listening to all of my favorite songs, from Led Zeppelin to ACDC. I was totally into classic rock. I guess my music was a little loud because when I glanced at my mysterious Sonny-look-a-like, she was looking at me through her big, beetle-eyed shades. She had on glittery lip gloss that somehow reminded me of Sonny even more. Stupid Sonny. Stop creeping into my mind. She looked curiously at me, like she knew who I was. Shit. That's all I need-- a crazed fan. Guess I better get going.

I went to get off my swing, but she had already stood and was looking at me intently. I sighed and took out the white earbuds to my IPod.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.

"Are you who I think you are?" she asked in a slightly familiar tone.

I sighed again and reached down for my pen. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Oh just make it to… my favorite Random," she replied.

I looked up at her; she had taken off her sunglasses. Shit! It WAS Sonny.

"S-Sonny" I gurgled, tripping over my own voice.

Yeah, that girl had me head over heels alright.

"I didn't know you liked swinging...or went to… 'Villa Park High School'?" As she spoke, she squinted her eyes to read the name of this school off my chest. The action made me somewhat nervous.

See what she does to me?

"I do and I don't. My step-sister goes to Villa and I like to wear their shirts when I wanna be incognito-- it helps me blend. What-are-you-doing-here-anyways?" I didn't mean for the end to sound as rushed and nervous as is came out, but my heart was beating like a drum in my chest. It thudded loud and quick. I thought to myself, _"I may pass out if it goes much faster…"_

"I love parks; they make me feel like a little kid again." Sonny replied smiling.

"I like….you," I stuttered. Alarmed at what I had said, I quickly fixed my error by saying, "I mean, I like them too."

She laughed lightly. "What was that Chad?"

"Nothing," I said looking down at my Nikes. "Not like you like me, anyways," I mumbled.

"No, I don't like _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I hate him," she stated, and began to move as though she was leaving.

I sighed and sat down on my swing again. I turned my back to where she had just been. The familiar swinging motion would help the overwhelming and inexplicable pain in my chest. Why can't I breathe? Why are my eyes wet? Why does this hurt so much? It's just a Random…but she's my favorite Rando—STOP THAT!

While my thoughts babbled to themselves, I felt someone pull out my headphones and stop my swing. Practically frozen in place, I felt a pair of lips whisper into my left ear. Her breath tickled my neck as she spoke.

"But you're lucky. I _am_ crazy about _Chad_."

I looked into her beetle sunglasses. She removed both them and mine, and then she smiled at me.

"You would cry over me?" she asked, reaching for my face.

"No! I- I had something in my eye!" I said, looking away from her eyes slowly and unwillingly.

"You're really crazy for me, aren't you?" she whispered. She was leaning over my shoulder and I could smell the cherry lipgloss that glittered in the setting sun.

Then she walked around the swing confidently and kissed me. I pulled her into my lap; I was feeling so needy.

I know, I know. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ isn't needy.

But _Chad_ is.


End file.
